The Sodor Rangers
by Princess Taylor
Summary: James, Thomas, Percy, Emily, Rosie, & I saw meteorite & also, when it exploded, we had magic signs. We also had a computer called Gallactron, a female computer from Outer Space. And this has a hint of Power Rangers ;). Jack, Alfie, Gordon, & Henry would be in the story soon, as Sodor Rangers, also. Warning: Includes JamesTay (James X Taylor [Me!]) I don't own T&Fs.
1. How We Got Our Power

The Island of Sodor was always busy, even in Sodoropelos. But everybody is always happy. And today's work was done. James, the red engine, & I, Taylor were going home. But then, I saw a huge shining streak across the sky. "Whoa..." I said.

"What is it?" said James. "I dunno, but that doesn't look like a shooting star," I said. But then, a loud noise happened, as the ground shook. "Oh, my Gosh! That was crazy. We need to see what that is...but it's getting really late. We'll have to see it tomorrow," I said.

"Yeah. That was crazy," said James. "Don't worry...I won't let anything hurt my best friend." I blushed & smiled at James' statement. Then, James dropped me off home.

"Goodnight, James," I said. "Goodnight, Taylor...see you tomorrow," said James. He then went back to Tidmouth Sheds to have a goodnight's sleep.

It was the morning & James was going to my house to pick me up. "Hi, James," I said. "Hello, Taylor," said James. "We have to have Thomas, Percy, Emily, & Rosie come with us."

"Why?" I asked. "They said they wanted to know what that loud noise was," explained James. "Alright then," I said. I then climbed aboard into James' passenger car.

Then James puffed away. Also, when he was going to where the noise occured, he saw the other engines that James said wanted to come, too. All the engines whistled. "Cinders & ashes...what happened here?" said Thomas. "It looks like a meteorite crashed down Earth," I said.

"Why?" asked James. "I dunno..." I said. Then the meteorite started glowing. "Uh...w-what's happening?" It was getting brighter and brighter. I then climbed into James. "Engines...go back!" I said. They all obeyed as the puffed back slowly. Then the meteorite exploded. "AHH!" we all screamed.

But then...the explosion stopped as the glow went away. "Is everyone alright?" I asked. "Yeah," everyone replied. "Bust my buffer, that was insane," said Rosie. "Yeah...I never saw something so bright," said Emily.

"Or heard something so loud," Percy added. But then, I noticed something. I then gasped. "Look! The meteorite disappeared!" I cried. "Wow..." said James. "Okay, this is already freaking me out."

"Mm - hmm," said Thomas. But then, I noticed something on James. "James...what is that?" I asked. "What is what?" asked James. "It's like a yellow star, with a red curved plus, & it's surrounded in red fire," I added. Thomas & Percy had the same sign, but in blue & green. "Fizzling fireboxes! So do we!" said the 2 engines.

Rosie suspected something on my hand. "Taylor! Look! You have a yellow heart, with a pink curved plus, but it's outline in a lighter pink!" said Rosie. "Whoa! So do you two!" I said. Rosie's was fushia & Emily's is a darker green. "Trembling tracks!" said Rosie & Emily.

"What the Heck is going on here?" I said. But then, we heard a beeping noise. "What's that?" said James. "Yeah..." said Percy. But then, I saw that an object that looks like a watch was around my wrist.

"It's this thing. But where did it come from?" I asked. I then pressed the middle button that looked like a heart, & of course was pink. "Hello, Sodor Rangers," said a female computer voice.

"Huh? Sodor Rangers?" I asked. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Gallactron. Which means, I am a computer from Outer Space," she said. "That meteor you just saw, was the meteor that gave you your power as the Sodor Rangers. You must use it wisely to not just save Sodoropelos, but the Universe." All our eye's widened in surprise.

"A-are you serious?" I asked. "I'm not kidding..." she said. "Whoa...this-this is...amazing," said James. "But us 5 are trains. How do we fight evil?"

"You have a setting that would turn you into robots. Taylor has a very unique uniform, but it does involve jet packs, anti-gravity rocket boots, & incredible height with her super moon boots," said Gallactron.

I gasped & smiled. "Really?" I said as my eyes were sparkling. "Uh...yeah," said the computer as she had an anime drop rolling down, but in pixelate form since she was a computer.

"But there isn't any evil here..." I said. "Right now there isn't. But there will be. But watch out & be careful. There are deisels, & all sorts of evil. Even evil little girls. They are so evil that they happen to bulid robots to destroy all mankind. Plus, they have transformations, as well," said the computer.

"I'll see you then." Then, Gallactron automatically turned off. We all looked at each other. "Whoa. I can't believe it. We're the Sodor Rangers," said James.

"Wow...this is great. But we have to take this seriously," I said. "Your right, Taylor," said Thomas. "Yeah, we should be serious," said Percy.

"For now, let's just get today's work done," I said. "Right," said Thomas. "Let's go, friends." I climbed into James & we all puffed away. "Sodor Rangers. Now this takes ALOT of responsibility," James thought.

Of course, James has been serious at other times, but now, this is the MOST serious he has been in his life. "I won't let my friends, especially Taylor, down."

James blushed then..."Of course...I won't let anything hurt Taylor." Later, we were at the quarry collecting cars. I connected the cars to his buffer, then climbed inside of James. He delivered the cars at the construction site.

Then we went over to the Warehouse to collect ice cream ingredients. I helped the Warehouse people with the supplies. "Thanks," I said. The Warehouse people smiled. Then, James & I delivered the ingredients to the Ice Cream Factory.

"Thank you," said the founder. "Your welcome," James & I said at the same time. Then we worked & worked, & worked, doing our jobs very well.

Later, with everyone's work done, James & I met up with Thomas, Percy, Rosie, & Emily. "I think this is it, right?" I said. "Yeah...but nothing's happening," said Emily.

Then, my bracelet beeped. "Come in, Sodor Rangers, Sodoropelos is in trouble!" said Gallactron. "There's a little girl & a train wreaking havoc!"

"Alright, Gallactron. Let's go, guys," I said. Then, all of us zoomed fast to Sodoropelos. We saw the little girl & train Gallactron told us about. "Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Villa. I see that you are the Sodor Rangers...hmm...you engines are nothing compared to my creation," said the little girl. "What do you mean?" asked James firmly. "Meet Gertrude, number 66," said Villa. "She also is a robot, right Gertrude?"

"Yes, Villa," Gertrude giggled evilly. "Let the battle...begin." Then Gertrude transformed into a robot, & Villa transformed into her uniform. "You guys won't even win when you battle...Gertrudon. HA HA HA!" laughed Villa.

"Footplates & fenders! That is a huge robot!" said Thomas. "We have to destroy it...but how?" I said. "Sodor Rangers, you have to transform...NOW!" said Gallactron.

"Okay, here goes nothing..." I said softly. "Sodor Rangers Transformations, ACTIVATE! "

"Taylor!"

"James!"

"Rosie!"

"Thomas!"

"Percy!"

"Emily!"

Then, we transformed. "Oh, man. This is awesome!" said James. "Yeah, but how the heck are we going to transform into one robot?" I said.

"To transform into a huge robot android, you must press the middle button on your wrist computers the same time," said Gallactron. "Okay. Let's do it!" I said.

"Mega Trainsformation, ACTIVATE!" we all said. We pressed the buttons on our wrist computers & our androids were transforming into one big robot.


	2. Let the Battle Begin!

"Whoa! This...is...awesome!" said James. "Yeah," I said. "Now let's destroy this robot!"

"YEAH!" said everyone. "You will never take over the Universe, Gertrudon!" said James. "Yeah, good always beats evil!" I said. "Oh, really? Well...TAKE THIS!" said Gertrudon. She punched our robot, & he went flying into a building.

"HA HA HA! You think you would defeat me? Ha, that's so cute that all of your little friends are helping you, but it seems that you are...helpless," giggled Gertrudon.

"Engines, we need to use our Sodor Katana!" I said. "Right! Sodor Katana Streak!" Then, a magic streak was across Gertrudon. A giant explosion happened, but as the smoke cleared, a scratch wasn't on Gertrudon.

"Oh, crap! There isn't a scratch on her..." I said. Villa then emerged from her robot. "Guys, I'm gonna take this one," I said. I had my anti-gravity rocket boots & flew out of the Mega Sodor Ranger. I flew over to Villa. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Taylor," said Villa.

"Give it up, Villa! You will never defeat us!" I said. Then, she had a remote where she could launch missels from her robot. "Missel launch activated," said her computer.

20 missels were launched towards me. James gasped. "I have to protect Taylor!" said James. "Go to her, James!" said Thomas.

Then James flew out of the Mega Sodor Ranger. "I'm coming, Taylor!" Villa followed as she was shooting lasers. "Watch out, Taylor! She has lasers!" warned James. I gasped. Missels & lasers were chasing me. Then, a laser hit me. I began to feel weak & I was falling.

"TAYLOR!" James screamed. He flew down. And just in time, he caught me, bridal style. James blushed. "T-Taylor? Are you alright?" asked James. With a moan, I woke up.

"Taylor, are you okay?" James asked. "Yeah, but I'm weak," I said. "Don't worry, let's go back to the Mega Sodor Ranger," said James. I nodded my head 'yes'. "Hey, WHY are you just sitting there? Do you WANNA fight, or what?!" screeched Villa. James gave her a angry look.

James flew back to the Mega Sodor Ranger & gently laid me down. "Are you okay, Taylor?" Emily asked. "Yeah, just weak," I said. "You guys watch her. I'll be right back," said James.

He flew out towards Villa. "Finally!" said Villa. "TAKE THIS, JAMES!" She launced a very big missel at James. But with just on kick, James crushed the missel into billions of tiny pieces.

Villa was shocked. "W-what the heck?" Villa said. "That's impossible. GRRR! I WILL NOT BE SURPASSED!" Villa screamed as she shot thousands of lasers at James.

I peeked up as I saw James. "James...b-be careful," I said softly. James blocked all the lasers. "Ha! Ya! Ha!" James yelled. "Grrr! DIE, YOU!" Villa screamed. She shot one power bomb at James. As it approached to him, it exploded. "JAMES!" everyone all screamed.

"James...n-no," I said softly. My voice started to break, & tears filled my eyes, but never fell. But then, as the smoke disappeared, James didn't have a single scratch on him. Then, I felt SUPERrelived. "Thank God," I said softly to myself.

"What the-" Villa stuttered. "How did he-" Gertrudon stopped at her sentence. "I told you that you won't rule the UNIVERSE!" James screamed as he sprung his attack.

"AHH!" Villa & Gertrudon screamed. A giant explosion was in action. The smoke disappeared. But then, as Villa was in Gertrudon, Gertrudon's transformation was upgraded.

"Oh...my...God," James said. James flew back into the Mega Sodor Ranger. "What do we do?" Thomas asked. "Rangers, for your Mega Sodor Ranger to upgrade, press the big, red button," said Gallactron.

"Right," I said. Even though I was weak, I had enough strength to press the button. Then, our Mega Sodor Ranger was upgraded.

"Yeah! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Thomas said. "Let's destroy Gertrudon!" Rosie said. "You will never get me!" said Villa. "Then, I guess we'll just have to go in Outer Space!" James said as he hit the launch button. Villa pressed her launch button & both robots were flying into deep space.

The robots were fighting each other. "GRR!" said Villa. "You will not destroy me!" Villa pulled a lever & Gertrudon punched our robot SUPERhard.

Our power was malfunctioning. "Oh no!" said Emily. "This is bad! What do we do?" Percy said. "I guess we'll just have to fight Villa on our own," I said.

"But, Taylor...you're still weak," said James. "I don't care. We have to defeat Villa before she takes over the Universe. W-we cannot let that happen," I said.

I held onto the corner to get up. Then, James & Thomas helped me up. "Thanks. Now come on, let's get Villa," I said. "Yeah," said everyone in unison.

We flew out of the Mega Sodor Ranger. "Hmm...seems like they want to fight you, Villa," said Gertrudon. "Hmm...not a problem. I can beat these fools with my hands tied behind my back," said Villa as she flew out of her robot.

"Let's fight!" said Villa. Rosie, Emily, & Villa fighting. "Ha! Missed me!" teased Villa. "Ugh! No they didn't!" I said as I shot my attack at Villa. It hit her. "Ow!" she said angrilly.

"Grrr! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! YOU...WILL...PAY!" Villa screamed at the top of her lungs. She shot millions of lasers & we all blocked every, single one of them.

Then my wrist electronic was beeping. "What's up, Gallactron?" I said. "Rangers, there is an easier way to block all of the lasers," Gallactron said. "What?" I asked.

"A huge shield," said Gallactron. Then, a huge colorful shield appeared. It blocked all of Villa's lasers. The lasers were heading towards Villa. "OH, CRAP!" she screamed.

She flew rapidly to Gertrudon. "Ah! Too many lasers!" said Gertrudon. "LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" screamed Villa as she hit the launch button again. They flew back to Earth. "Yes! We did it!" I said. "Congratulations, Rangers," said Gallactron.

"But how are you gonna fix the Mega Sodor Ranger?" I asked. "Simple. Initiating Fixing Mondification," said Gallactron. Then, all the power of the Mega Sodor Ranger was back to normal.

"Awesome! Now let's get back home," I said. "Yeah," said James. But then, I held James' hand & gave him a soft, tiny kiss on the lips. James & I blushed increasingly.

"Thank you, James," I said softly. "Your welcome, Taylor," said James. We both gave each other a hug. "Aww..." said the others. We both looked at each other & smiled.

We then flew back into the Mega Sodor Ranger & flew back to Earth.


End file.
